


Hey, Robin Hood

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Archer - Freeform, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Historical, Infinity Gem, Time Travel, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha have a new assignment, to go do whatever it is they've already done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Robin Hood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> For the prompt [author's choice, author's choice, time travel never works](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/536872.html?thread=76570152#t76570152) by tigriswolf on the Comment Fic LJ community.

"You know the real problem with time travel?"  
  
"What, Clint?" Natasha asked wearily as she aligned the orange-colored gem just so.  
  
"Besides that this thing is the second-cousin to the Tesseract." He eyed the thing askance.  
  
"Brother probably."  
  
"Could be a sister."  
  
"No. It couldn't."  
  
He shrugged and went on. "Time travel never works, okay? Whatever we've done in the past, we've already done it. We can't _change_ anything."  
  
"Our presence has been detected in the fairytale age, Barton. We're going."  
  
"What _is_ the fairytale age anyway?" He pulls on his arm guard and wishes for his mechanical quiver rather than the plain one, but orders were orders, and at least his weapon of choice wouldn't look out of place.  
  
Natasha disappeared into the bathroom without answering and emerged looking like something out of a movie. "At least we'll know now if Robin Hood really was real."  
  
"I am not pretending to be Robin."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
They grasped opposite ends of the time gem, twisted it between them, and disappeared in a flash of orange light.


End file.
